The Clan Games
by TheBlossomspirit
Summary: Sorry, I had to re upload it! Please enjoy it once again! Rated T for killing and stuff. This is the first annual clan games! Please review and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**The Clan Games**

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or hunger games, so Erin Hunter and Susan Collins are lucky!

[This takes place after the great battle, but instead the dark forest won, and the clans lost. Also, I will be using mostly made up cats, but the main dark forest cats will be the same. Another thing, dark forest ranks I made up so I made them different. Clans are smaller since they lost the great battle.]

(*= She-cat, ~= Tom)

Allegiances:

**Dark Forest:**

Leader: Tigerstar~

Deputy: Thistleclaw~

Trainers:

Brokenstar~

Mapleshade*

Breezepelt~

Darkstripe~

Foxshadow~

Icepool*

Redscar~

Warriors:

Amberclaw*

Poisonsky~

Beetlefoot~

Lionflight~

Bluestream*

Blackface~

Apprentices:

Midnightpaw*

Flamepaw~

Lizardpaw~

Spiderpaw~

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Thornstar~

Deputy: Ambercry*

Medicine Cat: Moonleaf*

Warriors:

Sunstripe~

Browntail~ [App: Blackpaw]

Coldshard~

Frostsky*

Owlsting~ [App: Stonepaw]

Cherrystorm*

Darkstep~

Lightfire* [App: Honeypaw]

Willowpool*

Apprentices:

Stonepaw~

Blackpaw~

Honeypaw*

Queens:

Dawncloud* [Mate: Darkstep, Kit(s): Treekit~, Ravenkit*]

Bluestrike* [Mate: Sunstripe, Kit(s): Greenkit~, Mintkit*, Hawkkit~]

Elders:

Oakfoot~

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Stormstar~

Deputy: Grayfoot~

Medicine Cat: Dapplestrike*

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Minnowpaw*

Warriors:

Oceanleap~

Seasky*

Sandtail~ [App: Yellowpaw]

Rockstep~

Pinepool~

Hazelcloud*

Clearclaw*  
>Spottedlight* [App: Duskpaw]<br>Fernstorm*

Appletail*

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw~  
>Duskpaw~<br>Queens:

Shinestrike* [Mate: Pinepool, Kit(s): Emberkit~, Deerkit*

Cloverclaw* [Mate: Rockstep, Kit(s): Expecting

Elders:

Mousefall~

Clawheart~

**Windclan: **

Leader: Rabbitstar~

Deputy: Rainsky*

Medicine Cat: Ashpool~

Warriors:

Moleflight~

Spiritwind*

Mothstep* [App: Shortpaw]

Heavyclaw~  
>Aspenfly~<p>

Silversky*

Treefall~

Whitefire~

Frostleaf*

Apprentices:

Shortpaw~

Queens:

**None**

Elders:

**None**

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Moonstar*

Deputy: Wetclaw~

Medicine Cat: Foxcloud~

Warriors:

Frogshadow~

Longclaw~ [App: Eaglepaw]  
>Snowstripe*<p>

Brightwind* [App: Lightpaw]

Talonflight~

Dustpool~  
>Skyleaf* [App: Rosepaw]<p>

Berryfern*  
>Tigerleaf~<p>

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw~

Lightpaw*

Rosepaw*

Queens:

Soulsky* [Mate: Tigerleaf, Kit(s): Jaykit~

Mouseheart* [Mate: Talonflight, Kit(s): Maplekit*, Mosskit~, Swiftkit~, Leopardkit*]

Elders:

Cinderpool*

Moleclaw~

**Chapter One [No POV]:**

"Now, before we begin, let us all take a moment to remember the great battle." Tigerstar announced. All of the clan cats stayed silent, while the dark forest cats smirked and smiled.

"Since the dark forest won, we have made some changes to clan life. We gave you smaller camps and territories with less prey. If you ever needed to buy prey, you entered you name. Everyone had their name entered once automatically, but buying things made the odds of getting chosen greater. Each clan will give six cats, unless there is a special occasion. Since this is the first annual clan games, I will read off the choosing rules. Warriors and apprentices are most commonly picked. Kits and queens are non-eligible. If you have a small clan, deputies, leaders, elders, and medicine cats get their names added. If a leader dies in the clan games, a dark forest cat with kill them two more times, and if you were down to your last three or less, then goodbye to you." Tigerstar explained, chuckling.

"Shall we begin? Don't forget that you can _volunteer as tribute._" Tigerstar said, sticking out the last three words.

"Oh, and three toms three she-cats each clan. I will begin with windclan." Pulling out three names he set two aside and opened one.

"Our first tom is," Pausing he deliberately tried to build up anticipation.

"Heavyclaw." Tigerstar waited to begin again. Foxshadow let out a snort of amusement. He had trained Heavypaw and then when he became Heavyclaw right before the great battle, he turned against them. So Foxshadow had always wanted revenge, and now he would get it.

"Also for our windclan toms are Treefall and Shortpaw." Shortpaw froze in shock, then slowly made his way up. Treefall reluctantly padded up to Tigerstar when another cat called out.

"Wait! I volunteer for Treefall!" Everyone turned around and saw Aspenfly, Treefall's father. Tigerstar nodded, and let Treefall go back to his spot and guided Aspenfly up.

"Now, Mapleshade will do the windclan she-cats." Tigerstar informed the other cats.

"Okay, first is Silversky, then Frostleaf, and finally Mothstep." Mapleshade cheered, sounding happy as ever. As the three she-cats stumbled up by her, Mapleshade called out,

"Your windclan tributes!"

"Now, I will also do Riverclan. For our toms we will have Oceanleap, Rockstep, and Sandtail! The three lucky she-cats are Fernstorm, Clearclaw, and Appletail!" As Mapleshade made sure that they got up there, Tigerstar stepped back in.

"For Shadowclan's she-cats; Lightpaw, Snowstripe, and Rosepaw!" Snowstripe didn't seem as worried, seeing as there were already two apprentices from her clan. One of the apprentices tried to attack one of the warriors, Blackface, but Brokenstar stepped in. Brokenstar grabbed Rosepaw by the throat and raked down, killing her.

"Now, because of that "incident", Shadowclan will have four she-cats, and that doesn't include Rosepaw. Our two lucky contestants are Brightwind and Berryfern!" Boomed Tigerstar.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Called out Talonflight.

"For which cat?" Asked Tigerstar.

"I do not care. I guess umm…Brightwind?" Guessed Talonflight.

"Very well, come up here with the rest." Instructed Tigerstar.

"Now, most of you realize that this means with Shadowclan giving seven cats, in total there will be 25 cats instead of 24, so Thunderclan will only give two she-cats. I shall pick the she-cats first." Stopping to pull out a name, he continued.

"Willowpool." Willowpool froze in shock, and only moved when a dark forest cat threatened her.

"Also, Honeypaw!" Honeypaw looked up at most of the cats and saw that she had tough competition.

"Now the amount for the toms will stay the same. First is Owlsting, then we have Sunstripe, last and most likely least, Coldshard." Tigerstar laughed evilly.

"Now, because we still have a tiny speck of a heart, you will go back to your clans for three sunrises. I almost forgot, the winner either gets a large amount of prey, or only has to give five cats." Tigerstar finished. The clan cats went back to their clans, solemn as ever.

**[At Windclan]**

"All of the six tributes will sleep in the leader's den, and be given prey first. Understood?" Rabbitstar informed.

Treefall walked over to Aspenfly and sat down next to him.

"Why did you volunteer for me?" Treefall asked.

"Treefall, because I am your father and I love you. Your mother would've wanted it." Aspenfly explained.

"I have to go say goodbye to everyone else. Bye Aspenfly, and thank you." Treefall walked over to the other cats.

Meanwhile, Rabbitstar was in his den pacing around when Rainsky walked in.

"What is the matter Rabbitstar?" Asked Rainsky worriedly.

"I am thinking about the clan games. If windclan wins then what shall I do? Take the prey or only give five cats. If five cats are given, than we have less of a chance of winning, but one less goes. If we have more prey, cats will get stronger, I just don't know Rainsky." Rabbitstar confessed.

"You will know when the time is right." That is all Rainsky said, and then she walked out of the leader's den.

**[At Riverclan]**

"All of the tributes go and see Dapplestrike and Minnowpaw to get _**all**_ wounds checked." Ordered Stormstar.

"Dapplestrike, shall I go get herbs?" Asked Minnowpaw. Dapplestrike nodded while tending to all of the wounds

**[At Thunderclan]**

"Many of you think we will be celebrating, since we only have to give five cats. Let me make this clear, we will not. Five other cats still have to go and fight to their deaths. They are to be treated with respect. But at the same time don't pamper them, it would just feel wrong. Tonight dark forest has given each clan two extra pieces of prey to every clan for good luck, cats we will not suffer tonight. Since we have a large enough prey pile, warriors and apprentices only have to eat in pairs." Thornstar announced. Cheers were let out as eating in pairs was good considering the state of the clans.

The leader and deputy paired up, warriors paired up, the queens paired up, the kits that were old enough to eat their own prey were in a group of three, and the medicine cat and one of the apprentices paired up. The only elder was allowed to eat a whole piece of prey himself.

**[At Shadowclan]**

"Shadowclan tributes eat first." Said Moonstar.

"Most of them will die, so why even feed them?" Yelled Dustpool.

"Dustpool, you will eat last."  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Sorry if the training sounds a bit sci-fi with the robotic cats…meh, my story! :P]

[I forgot to do Shadowclan toms so I added it in here]

Review Answers:

Flutterby000: Thank you :D

TheSoulStealer: OMG thank you so much! I always like the crossover, but people never seemed to finish them, hopefully I will finish this story! *crosses fingers*

Tributes:

Thunderclan:

Toms:

Owlsting

Sunstripe

Coldshard

She-cat:

Honeypaw

Willowpool

Windclan:

Toms:

Aspenfly

Heavyclaw

Shortpaw

She-cats:

Silversky

Frostleaf

Mothstep

Riverclan:

Toms:

Rockstep

Oceanleap

Sandtail

She-cats:

Fernstorm

Clearclaw

Appletail

Shadowclan:

Toms:

Frogshadow

Tigerleaf

Talonflight

Longclaw

She-cats:

Berryfern

Lightpaw

Snowstripe

Rosepaw

The three sunrises of rest had passed, and it was time for the tributes to leave. They were taken to a training center. Cats all around were practicing but some were trying to get allies.

Lightpaw looked around, seeing if anyone was willing. One cat met her eye and walked over to her, Honeypaw.

"Hi, I was uh wondering if you," Lightpaw was cut off by Honeypaw.

"Shh, others can't find out. Yes I'll be your ally. I could get Aspenfly to join probably, he is nice enough. Maybe even Willowpool. Let's go ask Aspenfly." As they walked over by him, other cats did the same and made allies.

[I'll just cut to the chase and give you a list of "allies"]

*Lightpaw, Honeypaw, Aspenfly, and Willowpool

*Clearclaw, Berryfern, and Mothstep

*Shortpaw and Longclaw

*Snowstripe, Talonflight, Rockstep, and Silversky

*Owlsting and Sunstripe

[Solo Cats]

*Coldshard

*Heavyclaw

*Frostleaf

*Oceanleap

*Sandtail

*Fernstorm

*Appletail

*Frogshadow

*Tigerleaf

"Now, you all will have training. Your trainers will be Breezepelt, Brokenstar, Darkstripe, Mapleshade, Redscar, Foxshadow, and Icepool. Now I will be more specific. With Mapleshade I want Appletail, Longclaw, and Fernstorm. For Breezepelt I need Tigerleaf, Sandtail, Frogshadow, and Heavyclaw. In Brokenstar's group we will have Frostleaf, Lightpaw, and Owlsting. In Redscar's group I want Clearclaw, Talonflight, and Aspenfly. Icepool you get Honeypaw, Shortpaw, and Rockstep. Darkstripe you will get to train Snowstripe, Berryfern, and Sunstripe. And finally Foxshadow you have Silversky, Oceanleap, and Willowpool." Ordered Thistleclaw, waving everyone off.

"Oh, and this will be scored." Thistleclaw smiled evilly.

Mapleshade took her group out and looked at the directions for this area.

"Blech, you are getting scored on hunting first. You have half of the period to hunt. GO! GO! GO!" Thistleclaw boomed, and ate a piece of prey himself.

Appletail looked around for a creek to hunt fish. Other Riverclan cats did the same. Rockstep, Fernstorm, and Clearclaw were some of the only Riverclan members trying to hunt in other clan's territories. They remembered that the games would be played in all four areas. Coldshard began to chase a rabbit, following some of Windclan's lead. Eventually, he caught one, and moved on to fish. Talonflight tried to catch birds, and did it with ease. Feeling that he could hunt in any territory, he used his home territory, hoping the winner would receive a prize for catching the most prey. Honeypaw and Lightpaw worked together and caught quite a bit in Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Heavyclaw spent most of the time trying to fish, but failed miserably and moved onto the moor and tried to hunt some rabbits. Frostleaf did okay hunting in Thunderclan, and so did Oceanleap. Willowpool sticked to her home territory, but Aspenfly hunted Thunderclan instead and helped Willowpool. Longclaw, who was failing miserably gave up and began taking dug up prey for himself.

"TIME'S UP!" Yowled Thistleclaw, giving the cats a minute to collect their prey.

"I will announce the top five winners. In fifth, we have Appletail. For fourth, it is Coldshard. Third goes to Willowpool. In second we have Sandtail. And lastly in first, Talonflight. If you get fifth through second, you win two automatic squirrels that will be given like any sponsor gift at any point in the game. If someone else gets it, oh well. Talonflight since you get first you get three squirrels." Thistleclaw smiled and spoke again.

"Now, the fighting part, which will be scored. The higher score, the higher chance of getting sponsor gifts. You will each show of you best move against a robotic cat, and tonight they will be scored. Keep in mind the rest of the clans have been given a watching station so they can watch at all times. Apprentices will go first. Lightpaw, then Honeypaw, and finally Shortpaw. Oh, your best moves don't have to be on the electronic cats… I guess." Thistleclaw instructed, and made his way to the watching booth.

Lightpaw walked into the arena, scared. She wrestled around with the cat, after a while, finally pinning it. She bit down on the cat's neck, got up, and walked out. Honeypaw went in next, unsure what to do. She spotted some things laying out, and grabbed a squirrel. She bit a small hole into it and stuffed something crimson red into it. Deathberries. She set it down in front of the cat, and the robotic cat immediately devoured it, soon falling over, "dead". Honeypaw walked out, satisfied. Shortpaw came in and just fought the cat, nothing significant. Only a few cats did different things, and that was Coldshard, Tigerleaf, Mothstep, and Clearclaw.

Tigerleaf led the cat to a river, and pushed him in, not letting him up. Mothstep set prey down and when the cat went to pick it up she clawed his neck. Coldshard gave the cat random herbs that eventually "killed" him. And Clearclaw pretended to be sick and then killed the robotic cat.

"Go back to your temporary dens, and scores will be given out tonight. Also, don't forget to grab a vole. Everyone get one only, and we mean it." Tigerstar told them, and headed off.

[Scorings]

"Now, I will be presenting the scores, 12 is the highest, one as the lowest.

Lightpaw, you get a six. Honeypaw, this is unexpected for you, a nine. Shortpaw, a five. Owlsting, Sunstripe, Willowpool, Appletail, and Heavyclaw, seven. Aspenfly, a four. Silversky and Frostleaf, you both have a six. Mothstep, a ten. Sandtail, a nine. Rockstep, a nine. Oceanleap, seven. Coldshard, an eleven for you, Clearclaw a ten, and Fernstorm a ten. Frogshadow you will receive a seven. Tigerleaf and Talonflight both get elevens. Longclaw, an eight. Berryfern, a two for you. And finally, Snowstripe, a ten." Tigerstar said and then Thistleclaw added on,

"We were going to give you interviews, but we figured, why? You aren't that special. The games will arrive in three sunrises. Twenty-four of you will say good bye to your clan, but for twenty-three of you, it will be your last goodbye." Chuckling, the two cats faded away.

**Sorry I am so rushed, I just want to get to the games already! Anyways, keep reviewing and tell me what you think! Like I said before, sorry if it is took sci-fi for your liking. Also, new chapter updates sooner than before, YAY FOR SUMMER! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[The Clan Games are in this chapter!]

[Yes, these cats can read and write (sponsor gifts) so deal with it!]

Allegiances:

Lightpaw, Honeypaw, Willowpool, and Aspenfly

Clearclaw, Berryfern, and Mothstep

Shortpaw and Longclaw

Snowstripe, Talonflight, Rockstep, and Silversky

Owlsting and Sunstripe

Solo Cats

Coldshard

Heavyclaw

Frostleaf

Sandtail

Oceanleap

Fernstorm

Appletail

Frogshadow

Tigerleaf

The cats stood on their pedestals, waiting for the countdown to begin.

The loudspeaker boomed the long awaited words

_**Ten…**_

Claws were unsheathed

_**Nine…**_

Cats leaned forward

_**Eight…**_

Prayed to Starclan

_**Seven…**_

Begged for mercy

_**Six…**_

Exchanged glances

_**Five…**_

Prepared themselves

_**Four…**_

Knew what they would become

_**Three…**_

Accepted their fate

_**Two…**_

Prepared for the worst

_**One…**_

Would be the victor

"**GO!" **

Cats darted everywhere in a frenzy, trying to reach the supplies.

Lightpaw went into fierce combat with a cat, but it was so fast that she couldn't see who it was. Honeypaw saw that she was in trouble, and came to help Lightpaw fight. The two just protected each other, but didn't kill anyone. While they were doing this, their other two group members, Aspenfly and Willowpool, did the same thing for a few minutes, and then grabbed one supply bag each.

On the other side of the cornucopia, Tigerleaf and Sandtail were fighting. Sandtail had Tigerleaf pinned, but Tigerleaf had an idea. _We don't have to fight like clan cats now, this isn't just survival, this is war. _Tigerleaf leaned up and bit Sandtail on the neck, and watched to blood pool out. Shocked for a moment, he darted away quick as possible.

Berryfern spotted some cat claws, and went over to get them. Unfortunately, Heavyclaw had the same idea. He decided that now would be the best time if ever to use the dark forest tactics that he had learned. Easily, she was dead, and he was off and running.

Frogshadow and Oceanleap were rolled around, biting and scratching each other when Oceanleap ran off, afraid of what else might happen. Frogshadow was satisfied, but in his moment of glory, he was killed by Coldshard.

Clearclaw and Mothstep had teamed up and had been extra careful since they had seen Berryfern's dead body. Together the two cats had defeated Longclaw and Sunstripe after a while of fighting.

Silversky was also killed by Heavyclaw, and he used the same technique.

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Six cannons, six deaths.**_

Lightpaw and Honeypaw eventually caught up with Aspenfly and Willowpool in Thunderclan territory. After they had walked for a while, they decided they were far enough away from the others to stop and look at their supplies. In Willowpool's supply bag they had a bundle of cobwebs and a mouse. In Aspenfly's bag there was a pair of cat claws and another mouse. Honeypaw looked over the supplies before pointing something out.

"Willowpool, you had won two squirrels. Two of us get squirrels, and two of us get mice! We all get a piece of prey tonight! That is more than I have ever had since the great battle!" Honeypaw exclaimed, smiling.

"Exactly, there will probably be even less prey here than in the forest right now. If they can replicate the forest, than they can replicate it with less prey." Aspenfly added.

"Wait, one question. What do we do about sleeping?" Asked Willowpool, slightly worried.

"We could get some moss and sleep in the ferns, or maybe we could sit in a tree?" Lightpaw suggested.

"That might work, we probably won't get great sleep, but at least we won't be an open target." Willowpool said, reassured.

Clearclaw and Mothstep made their way to Shadowclan territory, never leaving the other one's side. They felt safe enough, so they opened the one supply bag they had managed to snatch.

"Hey, we both got a 10, maybe that will do good with the sponsors." Mothstep guessed, trying to be optimistic.

"Mothstep, look at what we got! Two pairs of cat claws and a fish!" Clearclaw told her, surprised. Nodding, Mothstep took a pair of cat claws and put them on. Clearclaw looked inside the bag again, and spotted something else, three death berries.

"We got three death berries, enough to kill a cat!" Clearclaw said happily, and then stopped herself. _What have I come to? Since when am I happy to have enough to kill a cat?_ She asked herself, and then she shook the thought out of her head.

Snowstripe, Talonflight, and Rockstep were walking in no particular direction to no certain clan.

"What clan territory do we want to go to? Talonflight and I are both Shadowclan, and we could most likely teach you to hunt here with ease." Snowstripe half asked, and half suggested. Shrugging, Rockstep then nodded and followed the other two cats.

While they were walking they spotted something move and scented something. Snowstripe stuck her tail up, stopping the two toms.

"I got this." She whispered, and crept closer to the bush where it was coming from. She got the mouse with ease, but saw something else. _Another cat!_ Her heart pounded, not knowing who this could be. The cat's head poked out and she realized who it was, _Owlsting._ Owlsting saw her and growled. Snowstripe backed up a few fox-lengths and prepared to hurdle the bush. _I hope that the jumping training as an apprentice paid off._ She ran at full speed and jumped the bush, landing in front of Owlsting. She waved the other two cats with her tail, and they did the same.

"Leave, now. Or I will kill you." Snowstripe threatened with a snarl.

"Yeah right." Owlsting snorted and unsheathed his claws, Snowstripe, Talonflight, and Rockstep did the same. Talonflight pounced onto Owlsting and Rockstep bit his leg. Snowstripe bit his neck, and Owlsting was killed.

_**Boom**_

Shortpaw ran all of the way to Windclan, only taking few second breaks. Panting, he fell to the ground in frustration and tiredness. _URGH! The only person who would help me win is dead, and I forgot the supply bag that I had gotten. Now I am destined to die. Maybe I could team up with someone else? Probably not…I doubt that anyone would ever want to be my ally. _He spotted a rabbit and decided to go for it. He sprinted as fast as he could, until the rabbit was under his paws. Killing it, he ignored the hunger in his stomach.

"I must wait until night to eat this." As soon as he said this he covered his mouth with his tail. Looking around he realized that he should leave Windclan territory, for it is mostly open. After he had managed to snag a mouse from a bramble, he ate the mouse and carried the rabbit to Riverclan territory, careful not to be spotted.

Coldshard walked at a steady pace, until he came across a tree. He climbed up the tree, his cat claws helping him dig in. He perched himself on a branch and saw a birds nest. Two full grown birds were sitting in it. He killed both of the birds and smiled. _Well, at least I can eat for a while. And those two squirrels I got, hopefully that will make up for not getting a supply bag. _Just as he was thinking about that, something flew down and got caught on the branch next to him. It was a sponsor gift with a note in it! The note read:

**To Coldshard: The soloist with a chance! Great score, and good job winning the hunt. Good luck to you, and best of wishes!**

**From, **

**Cherrystorm, Stonepaw, & Blackpaw**

_From my mate and kits..._Smiling, he opened the gift. It contained another note, cobwebs, a mouse, and two leaves with water. _Of course! I had forgotten how thirsty I was! Well, I should read the note._

**Coldshard, **

**DO NOT EAT THE MOUSE! It contains poisonous deathberries, so just give an enemy the mouse, watch them eat it, and then they will be dead.**

**Good Luck,**

**Moonleaf**

**Review who you want to win! :D Next chapter will have more on every character :P**


End file.
